


too little too soon

by wearegoingtodie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Child Neglect, Morally Ambiguous Character, Self Confidence Issues, Wilbur is mentioned, bc......fundy angst, can we talk abt how fundys canon character is just ignored all the time, i just think abt this a lot as well, i know its an old arc okayyyy, watch how many references i can fit into my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: i havent uploaded for a month or smth, my mental health is deteriorating, but fundy angst is obviously coping
Kudos: 10





	too little too soon

Loneliness sunk in slowly but oh-so-surely. There was an emptiness that wasn’t there before and a heartache that never seemed to leave, no matter how many blank words were exchanged in a day, and he was beginning to grow so, so tired of all of it. (Maybe he deserved it, afterall, hadn’t he technically betrayed at least half of these people…?) Faces blur and words seem to jumble together, and the walls and ground meet each other. Maybe Fundy thought better on the floor, with the splintered wood pressing into his skull, his eyes frozen in one spot, trying to remember the last time someone so much as greeted him. The fox hybrid didn’t know.

Then again, had they ever? Was he ever really a part of a group? He’d been part of the L’manburg revolution (which seemed so long ago, now, he was grown, he was growing, he had been so innocent before-), he’d joined forces with Schlatt (and now Wilbur was a memory, a ghost of the man he was was), he...he had always tried his best to fit in, hadn’t he? Fundy had always tried to be a part of something, to have allies, to have friends, to try to convince his dad that he was worth something. At the end of the day, though, was he ever welcomed…?

It hurt, being excluded, despite his best efforts to become something, to become someone. What was he, to anyone? The son of the man who blew up his only important thing in the world? The traitor, the liar, the coder, the furry, their champion? Was he even an afterthought? He could reminisce on the world as it was, going through the memories that defined him that meant nothing to anyone but him. Times spent laughing, times spent crying, jokes and people he viewed as siblings flashing in and out of his mind. But what good would it do him to know no-one loved him the way he’d loved them?

...After all, not even his own father loved him. He loved an idealized version of him, of course, a child with bright hopes and dreams growing into his teenage years. But his father (just call him Wilbur, just call him Wilbur, he’s not your father anymore-) hadn’t loved him quite enough. It was never enough.

The world wasn’t wide enough for Fundy, and so he would take everything down with him.


End file.
